Thorin Oakenshield
King Thorin '''II '''Oakenshield is the main deuteragonist of The Hobbit ''film series, right behind Bilbo Baggins and before Gandalf. Thorin was the leader of a group of dwarves and a hobbit known as Thorin and Company to reclaim his home, the Lonely Mountain from Smaug and reclaim his birthright as King under the Mountain. Over time he was the companion and close friend of Bilbo Baggins'. Character '''Personality and Traits' Thorin appears to be arrogant, cold, and sometimes stoic. However, Thorin does show off his softer side, risking everything to secure someone's well-being. Thorin saw Bilbo last jump in front and protect him and was worried Bilbo was hurt, but was relieved to see him alive and even ordered Kili to stay in Lake-town and to join them when they were healed. He even killed an orc that nearly did the same thing to Balin. Thorin thought selfishly and would not risk his life for Bilbo (but that was because he was under the gold sickness; but, Thorin broke out of it quite easily and went to save Bilbo when he was in danger. Appearance Possessions Powers and Abilities Early Life Thorin was born TA 2746 to Thráin and his unnamed wife. When he was a young man of twenty-four, Thorin and his family and friends fled from the great city of Erebor when the kingdom was invaded by Smaug the Dragon. When he saw Thranduil, the dwarf prince and his people begged for the Elves help, but the Mirkwood elves shut the dwarves out and never came to their aid again. This infuriated Thorin and inflamed his hatred of elves. During the Battle of Moria, Thorin defeated Azog after he killed his grandfather, Thror. After the death of his brother-in-law, Thorin became the father figure of his younger sister's sons, Fili and Kili and tells them stories of their ancestors and Erebor. The Hobbit: An Unexpected Journey Prologue The Hobbit: The Desolation of Smaug ''The Hobbit: The Battle of the Five Armies'' Printed Material Official Movie Guides Thorin appears in all the official movie guides for An Unexpected Journey, The Desolation of Smaug, and The Battle of the Five Armies. Relationships View Thorin's relationships here. Gallery Quotes Trivia Etymology * Thorin recieved the epithet "Oakenshield" after using a broken branch of the oak tree as a shield when his was ruined in his first fight with Azog. Character Notes * Thorin is approximately the same age as Dwalin and is younger than Balin. In the books, he was Bilbo's senior by 144 years. * Thorin had a terrible sense of direction. He got lost in the Shire twice, and inadvertantly got them lost in Mirkwood and didn't know where the forges were at. Difference from the book * Thorin is one hundred and ninety five years old. Thorin is one hundred and forty-four years Bilbo's senior. Given that Bilbo was fifty when he met Thorin, the dwarf king is 195 in the books. ** Thorin appears to have switched from being the oldest member in his company to being closer to Dwalin's age, and Balin takes over as the oldest dwarf in the company. References Category:Siblings Category:Male Characters Category:An Unexpected Journey Characters Category:The Desolation of Smaug Characters Category:The Battle of the Five Armies Characters Category:Characters Category:Allies of Bilbo Baggins